The mask's on the desk
by Aondeug
Summary: Zero has a habit of worrying, just a bit too much. She has a habit of wearing a brave face too. Thankfully Fiethsing's around to help her loosen up when she needs. (Poetry)


It's fine

Is what she tells everyone

This day

Like so many others.

Fears run through her,

Her mind a mess of possibility

Infinite in number and horror.

Deaths here.

Failures there.

Maybe a grave injury at best.

Can they best this foe?

Is this the end of the Sages?

Is this the end of the world?

She ponders this

Over a cup of coffee

Poured by Moojdart,

All concern and bother.

It's fine

Is what she says as she slinks off,

Telling Mooj again and again

Don't worry, don't worry

It's fine,

She can handle it.

She always can, she always must.

Grus is worried too

And Milest

And even their leader

Who's normally too vain to care.

She brushes past them all

To go and hide away

As she tries to fix it,

As she runs through bad ends

In search of a single good.

She can't find one

Or even the hint of one

No matter how hard she picks

At the threads of potentiality.

There's only more worries,

Only more failures

Which darken the flame of Hope

Burning inside

Which she clings to so stubbornly

Even though it's not her natural Will.

She's got to.

She's got to cling,

Got to be strong.

She'll fix it, she will.

There's a knock at her door

And it opens

Before she can even say no

Because that's just how Fiethsing is,

Because that's just how little she cares.

Really it's amazing she knocked,

But there you go.

You never can guess with her,

But Zero can know she's annoyed.

She snaps at her.

An admonition, a demand

To go, to leave.

That you shouldn't just barge in

"I mean really, Fieth"

And it's fine anyway.

It's always fine.

But that's not what she came for.

So she claims.

She's just here to find a book,

Steal it more like,

Like she always does

And Zero'll never see it again.

It's just a ploy anyway,

It's just a ploy thankfully,

Unfortunately.

Fieth sets in on the search,

Looking for a book

And not speaking a word more,

Of concern or otherwise.

She's simply an annoyance

That rummages through her things

After barging into her space.

Fieth's one that'll be ignored.

Has to be, must be.

So she drinks her coffee

And goes to reading

Or more like looking at pages

As the words blur together

From fear

Now tinted with anger.

It's fine

And Fiethsing sighs

Finally feeling fit

To make a sound

And even words.

"Wow, it's hot.

Don't you think so, Zero?"

There's more sound too

Of rustling clothes

Falling off

Onto the floor.

A shirt gone

More than likely.

Still searching too.

She pays no mind

As little as she can.

She has a book to not read.

A book to not read

As a thought invades her mind

Of what Fieth must look like.

Topless and slick with sweat

As she digs through her shelves

Musing to herself,

"Oh it's not here either, oh dear."

There's a book to not read

As an image invades her mind

Of a hug

Of a kiss

A touch, anything.

Contact, warm and simple.

Memories flood

And imaginings more

As she has a book to not read.

Still it's fine,

Just fine.

She'll just read and think

On all the ways the world can end

Because that's better.

Better than admitting she's scared,

Better than admitting she needs help.

Help of any sort.

A talk, advice, a decision

Or a pair of arms

Wrapped around her waist

And she falls apart

Just for a moment.

"Oh, there it is!"

Rings out Fieth's sing song tone

And she trots on over,

For once bothering to walk

And not float.

Just so she'll hear,

Just so she'll know.

It's a kindness but it doesn't feel like it,

More like a threat

That makes her sigh

Heavy and hard

In frustration

As she turns around to see

Fieth topless and grinning.

It's enough to make her sick.

With fury.

With fear.

With want.

She holds out her book

Arm outstretched

As far as it can go,

A barrier between them both.

She doesn't want to play this game,

She wants to play this game.

Fieth takes the book with glee

And a pleased, "Thank you!"

Before she rambles on and on

About dull history being her passion

Don't you know, Zero?

It's charming,

It's cute

And she just wants her gone.

Gone and away

With her mirth

Infectious as always

And her plans

Impish as always.

So she turns back around

And grabs another book.

Another thing to not read

As she tells herself

That it's fine.

It's fine

As Fieth steps forward and

rests a hand on her

Gripping her shoulder.

It's fine

When she says, "I went a bit far

Didn't I, Zero?"

Which she did

But it's fine

And it's not.

It was't far enough, not close enough.

She didn't just grab her

Right there, right then.

She didn't just force her down

Against her desk

And whisper in her ear

Just what she'll do to her.

So she falls to her side

Just far enough

To fall back into Fieth

Head resting right between her breasts.

The grip becomes a hug,

Arm wrapping firmly around

Her frightened frame,

So frail

Right now, right here.

"It's fine,"

She says again.

This time it's the truth,

And a lie

And she closes her eyes

And she melts

Right there, right then

In Fiethsing's arms

Though she wants nothing more

Than to chase her off.

"Just need a moment?"

Fieth asks

With a sincerity

That she so often lacks.

She's not going to run off.

She's not going to lie.

She's not going to force the matter

Even if Zero wants her to.

It's frustrating,

The fiendish way that Fieth

Makes her fend for herself

By pushing just enough

To get a decision.

It's fine

Frustrating or not

As she pushes herself up and off.

Just enough to sit up,

Just enough to lean in

As she makes a decision at last.

Her lips part

And she kisses Fiethsing.

A moan escapes her,

A desperate plea

Muffled as Fieth's tongue meets hers

And as Fieth's hand crawls up her front.

Up her front, to her shoulder

To her neck,

Thumb rubbing idly, intently.

Intoxicating, it's intoxicating

That sensation and more

As she leans forward the more,

Body pressed

Against Fieth's.

Fieth who takes hold of her waist

With a free arm

And pulls her forward and up

To get her standing.

Two bodies, pressed together.

The kiss deepens,

Desperate all the more.

Her hands snake up Fieth's back

And her nails dig into Fieth's back.

Fieth who breaks the kiss

As she lets out a hiss

Of pained satisfaction

And who looks down

At her

As she buries her face

Into her chest.

She's coming undone.

She's starting to cry.

She's clinging as she can,

Telling herself

Over and over

That it's fine.

It's fine

And Fieth's here

Resting her cheek

Against her head

And with her hand

Stroking her hair

And her other

Holding her firmly,

Tightly

Just as she needs.

Just as she needs

Until she needs more,

More than a hug

And fingers in her hair.

She slips away,

Steps on back

One step, then two

Until a boot clicks against her deck.

She looks on

Eyes pleading

As she looks on at her

Her shirtless lover standing there

Unsure now of what she wants

But so sure of what she wants.

More, her.

So Fieth steps forward herself

Hands taking to her dress,

Undoing the buttons

As Zero tries to slip out of it.

Abandoning it on the floor,

Her bra goes there next

And her underwear

And her boots too.

It all goes

Until she is laid bare

For Fieth to look upon.

Fieth who doesn't strip entirely,

Keeping her skirt on

And her boots too.

She dips down into her neck,

Pressing her lips against

That flesh

Vulnerable, sensitive

Enough to elicit a sigh.

Enough to get a roll of the hips.

Just enough

And not enough

As she buries her fingers

Into Fieth's hair.

Pulling, stroking

Needing simply to feel

Her and only her.

The her that slips a hand

Right between her thighs

Right then, right there.

A finger searching,

A finger finding

Just how wet she is.

A finger searching,

A finger finding

Just how hard her clit is.

Zero finds too

Once again

Just how skilled Fieth is.

How Fieth can circle her clit

Just the right way, just firm enough.

Enough to get her biting her lip

And resting her forehead

Into Fieth's shoulder

As she comes apart

In her hands.

It's fine

As her knees grow weak

And her breathing quickens.

It's fine as Fieth slides a finger in

And a second.

The welcome stretch,

The familiar tension

Makes her shiver

As Fieth reaches deeper

Deeper inside

And as Fieth pulls out

And then pushes back in.

She pulls her head back,

And lets out a moan

Saying her name

As she pulls her hair.

God she's near,

God she's close,

God she's _in._

In her

Both in body and soul

And it's all she can do

But say her name again

And again.

A fevered plea

As she begs for more,

Begs for her.

As doubts begin to clear

And leave

Just for a time.

Just right here, right now

And it's fine.

Fieth pulls out again

This time fully

Leaving a dull ache,

An urgent need for more.

She wants to swear at her

She wants to beg to her

To go back

Back in,

Take her right there.

She needs it, needs her.

Desperately.

Fieth doesn't though.

She grabs Zero's thighs

And lifts as she can

And she gets it

Though she'd rather not.

Rather not wait,

But she does wait and she knows

And she shifts her weight

Until she's seated right on her desk,

Until she's pressed down on her desk.

Fingers out of Fieth's hair

She gropes at hard wood

That's cold against her back

While the warmth burns

Between her legs.

She looks at her,

Looks to her.

Fieth's hands rest on her thighs

As she looks back

Right at her,

Like she sees right through her.

Because she does,

She always does.

A hand travels up her thigh

Tracing a finger across her body.

A touch electric,

But not enough.

Not enough but enough

To get her speaking, to get her begging.

"Fieth, please."

But Fieth just grins,

Feeling her breasts

Admiring the look in her eyes.

"Fieth please just stop looking,

Just this once and fuck me."

The words excite

And torment

And her cheeks burn red,

More ashamed to say it

Than have it happen.

Yet

The word she hears back isn't a yes.

It's "No."

It's fine

Isn't it?

What had she done?

What could she have done?

Is it ending here, now?

Is it ending with still more to go?

What could she have done,

What could have Fieth have done?

Her fears come quick

And they're tossed aside quick

As Fiethsing's grin widens

And she says

"I've got a better idea."

That's fine.

More than fine.

Fine as Fieth bends down

Hand resting against the desk,

The other heading right back down

To her thighs.

Right back to part her lips

And then she feels _her_ lips

And she feels her tongue

Against her clit.

Her fears are dashed

Right against the wall

And she lets out a cry,

A trembling moan.

So satisfied, yet not at all

As Fiethsing traces her clit

With her tongue.

As Fiethsing sucks at her clit

She claws, she scrabbles

Searching for purchase on the desk.

Which can't be found

And she can't find words

As she bucks her hips

Against Fiethsing's mouth.

Not concerned about noise,

Not concerned about poise.

Her worries gone entirely

And only this moment.

Only their bodies so close

Yet not close enough.

Time fades, distance fades.

A finger slips in again,

Then two, then three

But Fieth pulls her head up

Just to get it all situated.

Just to get it right.

Zero whines,

"Fiethsing _please._ "

It's more than fine

As Fieth dips back down

And Zero grabs wildly

Looking for something to hold

To touch

All the better if it's her

If it's Fieth and it is,

Her hair.

Her hair that Zero balls into her fist,

Her hair that she pulls upon

As the tension builds,

As the ache grows.

Until at last it rolls over,

A rush of sensation

And feeling

That shakes her body

And gets her to cry out

Impassioned, fevered ramblings

About her, about her

God just her.

Just.

Fiethsing.

And it's fine

As Fieth keeps working at her

Through the orgasm,

Past the orgasm

And into the pain

Of too much sensation, too much.

She moans, she whines.

She begs, she even swears

And she bangs a fist on her desk

To stifle the pain, the pleasure.

Fiethsing slides out

And sits on up

And she laughs and prods

Right at her thigh.

"I bet even Milest heard that."

What can she do

But roll her eyes

And groan in exasperation

At that comment.

What can she do

But be glad

Glad deep down for it,

For it all.

Glad enough that she sits up,

Glad enough that she hugs Fieth.

"It's fine."


End file.
